


Monday: Favourite Quote

by hazelNuts



Series: Maliraweek [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Date, malia is a book nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Malia. Malia had just come running out of the library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monday: Favourite Quote

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

**“(…) you never knew when you might need a book to entertain and comfort and distract you in the day’s empty places.”**

Nora, _The Thinking Woman’s Guide to Real Magic,_ Emily Croy Barker

 

Kira was a little angry. She’d told Malia the movie started at eight. She’d also told her to be there ten minutes early. It was now eight fifteen and there was no sign of her. Where the hell was she?

She dug her phone out of her pocket, hoping that it wouldn’t immediately go to voicemail, again.

_‘I can’t or don’t want to pick up right now. You can leave a message if you want.’_

Kira sighed. It had taken her ages to pick up the courage to ask the coyote out. In the end, Scott and Stiles had simply locked them in Finstock’s office. Malia had been furious at first and had tried to break down the door, but when the important question stumbled out of Kira’s mouth, she’d flown across the room and hugged her tight. The boys had high-fived and the two girls had worn matching grins for the rest of the day.

Angry, frustrated and a little bit worried, she started making her way back home. It was a cold night, so she burrowed down into her scarf. She went through a list of all the reasons why Malia couldn’t show up. Maybe she got held up by her dad. Maybe she was doing homework (unlikely). Maybe she’d simply forgotten about their date. Or, maybe she’d decided that she hadn’t wanted to go on a date with Kira, after all.

That last one hurt. She stood still for a second, taking a deep breath and willing back the tears pricking behind her eyes.

There was a loud bang that made her look up. She was standing in front of the library and a figure was running down the steps. She could hear their muttered ‘Fuck, fuck’. In their hurry they missed the last step and nearly fell face first to the pavement. Kira just managed to catch them.

‘Oh my god, tha-‘

It was Malia. Malia had just come running out of the _library_. She was staring at Kira, her arms wrapped around the kitsune. When she appeared to realize this she quickly took a step back.

‘Hey,’ she said awkwardly. Since when was Malia awkward? She was straightforward, even abrasive at times. Kira hadn’t even known that Malia knew what awkwardness was. She usually just ignored it, kept talking till everyone else got over themselves.

Kira just nodded in answer. She didn’t really trust her voice right now.

‘I’m sorry. I forgot about the time. That happens sometimes and when I tried to call you my battery was dead.’

‘It’s okay.’

‘No, it’s not. I can hear your heartbeat. And you smell angry and sad.’

Kira sighed. She really didn’t like these kinds of talks. ‘You’re right it’s not okay, but if you’d rather be doing something else than go to a movie with me you could have just told me.’

‘I don’t like theatres, but I wouldn’t have minded with you. I just-‘ Malia was blushing now, like she was embarrassed about something.

She grabbed the coyote’s hands.

‘Malia, what’s going on?’

The other girl squared her shoulders, like she was preparing herself.

‘You know how sometimes have trouble with human stuff?’

She nodded, even after two years Malia still had problems with some parts of human interaction.

‘Well, books help. They show how humans are supposed to interact and they usually tell all the accompanied feelings with different reactions. Plus, they calm me down. I can just forget about my own mistakes and how people are really complicated. And if I don’t like it I can just close it and put it back on the shelf.’

That made sense. Kira had never really loved reading, but she’d loved listening to stories. And the research part of it, that she definitely understood.

‘Why were you here tonight?’

‘I’ve actually been here all day. I was really nervous for tonight, and I wanted it to be perfect. So, I figured I’d read up on how to date. I lost track of time.’

That was… really sweet. It was probably the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her. Kira couldn’t help but smile.

‘Thank you.’

Malia tilted her head a little. A frown on her face. She really was adorable.

‘Why?’

‘For being you.’

Obviously, that wasn’t a good enough explanation, because the frown only deepened. Kira couldn’t hold back any longer and wrapped the girl in her arms.

‘You no longer smell sad. You smell happy.’

‘I am.’

‘I didn’t ruin it?’

‘No you didn’t.’

When she pulled back, Malia was beaming at her.

‘Is it too late to go to the movie?’

‘Yeah, but I have a better idea.’

Grabbing Malia’s hand she started leading her up the steps of the library.

‘You can read me your favourite book. And after, we can get hot chocolate and make out on your front porch.’

The coyote’s happy smile turned into something that made her look every inch the predator she was. A little thrill went down Kira’s back.

‘Can we make out in the Biography section, as well? It’s way at the back, and nobody’s ever there.’

Kira nodded. She started running, Malia beside her. She hoped the Biography section wasn’t too far away.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
